


Just one more

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [35]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk!Caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin gets drunk and Cisco takes care of her. It would be a lot easier if he wasn't so in love with her.





	Just one more

**Author's Note:**

> "I might have had a few shots" drunk!Caitlin for an anon on tumblr

Caitlin tips her head back to catch the last drops of her fourth shot, and Cisco watches, chin in his hands, the curve of her throat, the flush in her cheeks, and her grin as she slams the glass back down on the table. Four shots and the glass of wine she’d started on put her in the warm and fuzzy part of drunk-Caitlin territory, and Cisco yanks her arm down when she starts to raise it to signal the bartender for another. A fifth would take her to sad and weepy, and Cisco does not want to go down that rabbit hole.

“Hey, I think it’s time to go home, Caitlin,” he says, unable to resist smiling back at her.

“Hmm,” she says, tipping over to rest her head on his shoulder. “But I like it here.”

Cisco rests his hand on the small of her back. “I know. But you like your apartment better.”

“Yes,” she says. “I do.”

She turns up to look at him with wide, pleading eyes.

“One more?”

Cisco swallows hard. “Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I need you to be able to walk.”

“We can just get a cab,” she pouts. 

“We are getting a cab,” Cisco says. “C’mon, let’s go. Remember you have cupcakes at home?”

Caitlin’s eyes light up and she hops off her barstool. “Okay!”

Cisco shakes his head fondly, but closes out his tab at the bar and wraps his arm around Caitlin’s as they walk out to the line of taxis in front of the bar.

Caitlin falls asleep against the window on the ride to her apartment, and Cisco unbuckles her seatbelt and slings her arm around his shoulders to lead her inside.

“I might have had a few shots,” Caitlin slurs, wobbling a little.

Cisco puts his arm around her waist. “I know, I was there.”

She smiles. “You’re always there, Cisco.” She pats his cheek as he unlocks her door. “Thank you.”

He leads her inside. “You’re welcome, Caitlin. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Caitlin pouts again. “But what about my cupcake?”

Cisco helps her sit on her bed. “You put your pajamas on, I’ll get you your cupcake, okay?”

Caitlin looks up at him, suddenly serious. “You’re my best friend.”

Cisco sighs and kisses her forehead. “I know,” he murmurs. “Pajamas, okay?”

She gives him a mock salute, and falls backwards onto her bed. “I don’t remember how to take off my clothes,” she says to the ceiling. “Do I have pajamas?”

“Caitlin,” Cisco says sternly.

She struggles back up.

Cisco puts his hands on her shoulders. “I am not undressing you while you’re drunk.”

Caitlin leans forward and looks at him from under her eyelashes. “Will you undo the zipper?”

He blushes. “Sure.”

She holds out her hands and he hauls her up, then gently turns her around. Caitlin lifts her hair off her neck and Cisco slowly tugs her zipper down, his blood following in the same direction. This is definitely not how he imagined this night going.

He clears his throat. “Okay. I’m going to, um… Cupcake. Okay.” Cisco turns and quickly walks out of the room, gets to the kitchen, opens the freezer door and sticks his entire head in. “Best friend,” he says to himself sternly. “Drunk-off-her-ass best friend.”

Caitlin’s cupcake is in the fridge, alone on a shelf. Cisco makes a note to take her to the supermarket in the morning. He finds a birthday candle in a drawer, sticks it in the cupcake and lights it.

Caitlin is sitting cross-legged on her bed in her pajamas, her face damp, and looking less tipsy. Cisco nudges her with his hip so he can sit next to her. “Happy birthday, Cait.”

Caitlin smiles softly. “You’re not going to sing?”

Cisco glares at her half-heartedly.

She laughs and blows out the candle. “Thank you.”

“Here.” He hands her the cupcake. “I’ll get you some water.”

Caitlin swipes some of the frosting off and licks it off her finger. By the time Cisco comes back with a glass of water, she’s eaten all the frosting off and is picking the cake apart in bite-sized pieces.

“You’re getting crumbs on your bed,” he teases, perching next to her again.

She sticks her tongue out at him. “I’ll wash it tomorrow.”

“You’re going grocery shopping tomorrow, too,” he says, pointing a finger at her. “You have absolutely nothing to eat in your fridge.”

Caitlin wrinkles her nose, but finishes off her cupcake and slowly drinks the entire glass of water. She puts the glass and the cupcake wrapper on the bedside table when she’s done and leans against Cisco. “Thank you for my birthday gift,” she says quietly.

He shrugs. “I just got you cupcakes and bought you drinks.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she sighs. “You didn’t let me spend my birthday alone.”

“Never,” Cisco says. “You should get some sleep, though. I am taking you to the supermarket tomorrow.”

She laughs and flops backwards onto her pillow. “Stay?”

Cisco brushes his hand over her knee. “If that’s what you want.”

Caitlin holds out her hand. “Always.”


End file.
